


Bend Over Boyfriend

by DeathjunkE



Series: Junke's Drips and Drabs [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-11
Updated: 2009-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-21 01:17:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathjunkE/pseuds/DeathjunkE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had never had sex like this before. It was new and a bit scary, but he was willing to try it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bend Over Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun little drable, not betaed at all.

^-^ This was fun  
Title: Bend Over Boyfriend*

 

^-^ enjoy

 

Charlie was rather worried.

He had never had sex like this before. It was new and a bit scary, but he was willing to try it.

The sensation was odd but not painful or unpleasant. The oil made everything slick and hot. The thin finger wiggled experimentally making Charlie gasp, his breath hitching. after a few moments of rubbing a second digit found its way in besides the first bringing with it more of the heated oil. Charlie bit his lip and unconsciously tried to tuck his hips in as if that would help him escape the mild burn of his muscles being stretched and forced to accommodate the third finger that was being worked into him.

A little more oil and rubbing later ensured that Charlie's prostate was poked and and rubbed and given adequate attention to make its owner aware of one of it more pleasurable uses.

It was here, propped on his elbows and knees with a stack of pillows under his belly and three finger up his ass like a puppet that Charles Andrew Weasley had an epiphany.

This was really going to happen! He was having[/going to have] anal sex-- and enjoy it. He would come and according to pressure building up in his balls -- come hard.

All of the sudden the fingers stopped their motion, The Freckled Dragon tamer pushed back against the hand that was only to feel the digits slip out and press against his tail bone holding him still with stead pressure.

The loud gravely moan that echoed the room filled all corners all silences and erased all doubts as the thick, slick, smooth blunt end pushed its way past the oiled little opening.

Tee breach was proceeded by uneven pants and full body Weasley flush. Inch by inch Charlie was filled and moaning while kisses from soft plush lips were bestowed upon the freckeles and scars on his back. and the thin fingers that had started this whole liaison left slick trails on the sides of his thighs.

Once the entire nine inches was sheathed by his flesh he felt his partner's warm body cover his own. So light and soft and perfumed. The little nipples poked him first then that sensation was lost when the surrounding flesh the met his own, then he was too distracted by the steady pulsing and rythm of the thrust that pumped him forward and made bracing himself on his elbows necessary to pay any attention to the pale blonde hair that streamed across his body.

It was only a short time until the in inevitable happened.

He came in a breathy keen and the feeling of his own hot jizz on his inner thigh.

Ten minutes after he caught his breath he turned on his back, sitting propped against the pillows as he watched the beautiful body before him quiver in bliss.

"Shit, They weren't joking. you are one hell of a lay."

Charlie said appreciatively as he watched those delightful hands shove back long blonde hair. Clear blue eyes focused on his own face and those pink lips were pulled into a lax smile.

The dreamy blue eyes watched him intently somehow arousing him again. forcing the blood in his body to push his dragon like cock up towards his belly. It was clear, he was ready for round two.

"Well," Luna murmured as she applied more oil to the purple phallus, "Bend over boyfriend."  
\---

Warning; pegging, first time

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you were all throughly confused until the end!  
> oh and here is Luna's ..... well... is Here(http://www.amazon.com/Tantus-Feeldoe-Strapless-Strap-Vibrator/dp/B000E1AHN0)


End file.
